


As Black As Ink

by Ectokitty



Series: Whirlingverse Backstories [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Backstory, Bullying, Cutting, Dark, Headcanon, Homophobic Language, Other, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Triggers, Whirlingverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectokitty/pseuds/Ectokitty
Summary: Sonic's life is a living hell and he just wants to get away from it...NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS NO LONGER CANON TO MY AU. HOWEVER, I AM KEEPING IT UP BECAUSE OF THE WORK I PUT IN IT





	As Black As Ink

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS FANFIC IS NO LONGER CANON TO MY AU. HOWEVER, I AM KEEPING IT UP BECAUSE OF THE WORK I PUT IN IT
> 
> Okay, so this is part of a series of backstories I'm writing for my AU! It's kind of a mess of an AU so...I decided to write a series of backstories for the characters here. Sonic is 12 and Tails is 5 in this fanfic, so it takes place many years before the events of Whirlingverse, which is a crossover AU I admit but...I'm pretty passionate about it. I hope this isn't TOO edgy, I just wanted to show a moment in Whirlingverse Sonic's backstory...this is only part of it, but it's a major part of his life so I decided to write about this first. It's been in my head for a while. My version of Sonic is very different from canon, but this was when he was younger so he changes a bit throughout his life.
> 
> Slightly inspired by the Korn songs Faget and Thoughtless...It's kinda obvious. I'm obsessed with that band. Help. It's also a LITTLE bit inspired with my own experiences of being bullies.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! I'm always scared to post stuff here but this is one of the few things I actually want to post...even if it is edgy and cringy lol.
> 
> WARNING: This story contains a mention of abuse. Please proceed with caution if you have triggers related to abuse! Also features mention of self-harm!

_“Go back to the hole where you belong, faggot.”_

Sonic opened the door suddenly to his “home”. He didn’t even bother closing it. He just wanted to run to his room and end the pain. He needed the only person in his life that truly cared about him: Tails.

He ran through the halls of the house of his terrible second foster parents. His first, sadly, died in a house fire when he was ten. Two years later, he still blamed himself for it. They were Tails’s parents too. They’ve been inseparable ever since Tails was born. He thought his second foster parents would give him some resemblance of living with Tails’s parents.

** _Why did they have to fucking die!?_ **

_It was his fault and he knew it._

He could have stopped the fire. He could have lived on in peace without all the stress. He could have lived happily with adoptive parents that cared about him and an adoptive little brother, but something went wrong.

He couldn’t bare to think about it any longer. Insults continued to ring through his head, insults from the people in the school he attended. 

_“What’s with the eyeliner, pretty boy?”_

The eyeliner dripped down his face as hot tears poured down his face. He couldn’t think straight. He was quivering and shaking.

Just go straight to your room. Nobody needs to see you like this. You coward.

He covered his eyes as he finally reached the door to his bedroom. Finally, he can feel at least a little safe from the horrors of the outside world.

_“Fuck off, queer.”_

He turned the handle to his room when…

“You forgot to close the front door.”

He lowered his hand to see who said it. It was his fucking foster mother.

No. She didn’t deserve to be called that. He suddenly didn’t feel upset anymore, his tears blinked away. Sonic looked at her with cold-dead eyes, not saying a word. He could care less if she died right then and there. In fact...he would be glad if it happened.  
Sonic open the door to his bedroom and entered quickly. Right when he closed the door, the tears began again.

Sonic put his back against the door, breathing heavily.

_“You got a lot of nerve coming here, twink.”_

He just wanted to bury his head and hide forever. Black colored tears ran down his face, slowly removing the eyeliner on his face. Sonic couldn’t see or think straight.

** _Why the fuck did he even try anymore?_ **

Sonic wasn’t even gay. He didn’t understand why everyone thought he was gay and only gay. He was questioning his own sexuality. It was like people thought he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near a girl. More homophobic insults rang through his head. It was constant. Every single day he felt more and more disconnected with his peers. _This world wasn’t fucking fair._ Two years of this bullshit and nothing has changed.

What did he do to deserve this torment?

He has tried standing up for himself. He has tried teaching them a lesson, but that did nothing. 

It was like his teachers were against him.

Sonic was dyslexic. He couldn’t read properly. He could speak just fine, but for reading, it was extremely difficult. It was like the letters moved around too much. Teachers didn’t treat him the same. He was just an idiot. He couldn't fucking read. He didn't know how to read. It sounded stupid, but he just..._couldn't_ read.

What he wore didn’t help either. The thick eyeliner he wore every day and the two piercings on his right eyebrow made him look girly. All he wanted to do was imitate rockstars...he did have a strong interest in the guitar after all.

Teachers thought he was crazy. Who dresses up like that? Wearing a black-colored tank top didn’t help either. He looked like a fool. 

He whimpered and more tears escaped from his eyes. Everything was his fault. It’s Sonic’s fault for all the pain he went through. All the punishments he’s endured. It was his fault. 

Sonic looked at his gloves, covered in eyeliner collected by the tears that escaped from his eyes. He took them off and examined his palms. They were still there.

_Scars._

They were from prior self-harm attempts. During the times he was feeling hopeless, he would cut his palms and hide it by wearing gloves. It was perfectly normal for him. Somehow, cutting made him feel better. He helped him cope with the horrors he had to face. He was in control this way. He could control what he felt. He had to.

_ **You worthless cunt.** _

He looked towards the drawer where he kept a hidden knife. He opened it and searched through it. He found it. Pulling it out, shaking, he opened his palm and began to press the knife against his skin.

He stopped and dropped the knife suddenly. Conflicting thoughts ran through his mind as he grabbed an extra pair of gloves and put them on. What the fuck was he thinking? He wasn’t making these people harass him. It was them. They were at fault. It wasn’t his fault. They were the fucking pieces of shit that did all this to him. Why would he have to punish himself for just _wanting to be himself?_

Hatred burned, replacing his sadness with anger.

Sonic spotted a stray baseball bat. He had a baseball bat for a while, hoping to impress jocks. Maybe they’ll leave him alone? Maybe they’ll be impressed by his speed and stop calling him names? He tried. It did nothing. Everyone was just so closed-minded. Nobody listened to him. The world wasn’t fair...and he wasn’t going to be fair to it either.

Fuck the rules.

Sonic thought of something absolutely horrid. He thought of taking the bat to school, going right up to those who’ve hurt him, and bashing their skulls open in cold blood. Seeing them beg for mercy when they didn’t listen for his begs for mercy. Seeing them feeling the same pain he’d endured. Seeing them slowly lose their lives, the pain finally being over, for both him and the people that hurt him. Their eyes rolling back, wide-eyed in pure terror. Fuck them. They deserve to die. 

A sudden wave of lucidity rushed over him. What the fuck was he thinking? He wasn’t crazy. He wasn’t going to outright murder the ones he utterly hated. It would be nice to finally see them gone, but acting on those urges will only worsen his mental state. Murder wasn't going to solve anything.

...Then again, what else was he going to do? Certainly, there was another way for them to leave him alone?

He had nothing.

Sonic quickly got up, grabbed the baseball bat, and chucked it across the room. 

“**_FUCK!_**”

His abusive foster parents, the teachers, the jocks, his peers, everyone he hated. He couldn’t think of anything to do with them that had nothing to do with violence. 

Sonic was in tears again, not in sadness, but in pure frustration. Never again did he want to deal with constant abuse and torment. He couldn’t take it anymore. He just wanted it to fucking _end_ already.

Was it funny to them? Was he funny? Was it funny for them to torment them?

“Do you all think you’re so goddamn funny? AM I FUNNY?! You...you motherfucking queers!”

Sonic panted heavily...he didn't know what to do...

The door opened slightly. Sonic turned around quickly, making sure to remove all the tears from his eyes as he calmed down. At this point, he cried so much that all of the eyeliner in his face was gone.

It was Tails. “Um...Sonic...are you okay?”

Sonic couldn’t answer. He completely forgot about Tails during his little "episode". Tails walked in and slowly closed the door behind him. He didn’t even attempt to explain himself. He really couldn't explain himself, in fear of worrying his best friend and adoptive brother. Tails knew about the odd mental episodes Sonic experienced ever since..._that_ day happened. Tails seemed to be used to it at this point.

“Well, um...if you need me I’ll just be here.” Tails walked over and sat on Sonic's bed.

Sonic could finally speak after regaining what’s left of his sanity. “Yeah, sure.” Sonic looked down and lifted up the medallion he had kept on his neck ever since birth. He felt special to him. Sonic didn't know why, but he felt that there’s _someone_ out there that's just waiting for him. He didn’t want to take it off. He just couldn’t. Maybe if he found them, his anxieties and the torment he’s endured for the past two years will go away. 

Sonic eyed the window in his room. He clutched the medallion around his neck. His so-called “foster parents” would barely let him out of the house. He couldn’t just ask to leave. That’s when it dawned on him.

_ **Run away from home.** _

“Tails?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m running away from home. Let’s become runaways.”

Tails was confused. "What?"

"I want to get away from this fucking place." 

Tails didn't know what to think.

He wasn't exactly treated well either, but not to the extent of Sonic. Tails was too young to grasp the capacity of the insults and abuse he faced. He was only five. Sonic missed that kind of innocence, but Sonic grew up too quickly and lost his childlike wonder. 

"Okay, I'll go."

-

In less than a few seconds, they were already several miles away. They both dashed through the forest, Tails struggling to keep up. Noticing how much trouble Tails was in keeping up with him, he grabbed Tails's hand and speed off much quicker this time.

Sonic didn't exactly have a direction to where he was going, but all he wanted to do was get away. Sonic slowed down and came to a stop.

"I hope they don't come trying to find us or some shit." Sonic began, letting go of Tails.

Tails shook his head, a bit dizzy due to the speed, but eventually regained balance. "You know how strict they are," he began, "They could have filed a missing persons report by now."

"I just hope I never see their faces again."

They didn't pack their things. They wanted to leave no trace of their "past life". They had to fend for themselves. Thankfully, Tails was a smart boy and knew several methods on how to collect food and create shelter. Quite possibly, he could make a few inventions to help them until they get a place to stay. He may be five, but he had the brain of a genius, if not with his childish innocence…

They were free from their abuse. They were free to go wherever they please.

Wherever they go, Sonic will always keep Tails by his side.


End file.
